The Nightmare before Halloween
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Spooky's not the only scary experiment that was created. In fact, the other scary experiments are scarier. Cautious: Halloween has inspired me to really make a scary story.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is Mystical Raven, thanks to the help of my two cousins, Mystic and Raven, I have just created a scary story, not like the other one, I was in a hurry with that one, but get ready for a bone chilling adventure. This time, I'll have the time to do this. But will you have the courage to read it. If you don't think its so scary then don't tell me okay. _**

Liloand Stitch were decorating around the house for the big celebration, HALLOWEEN.

As Stitch put a craved pumpkin head next to the door, Jumba suddenly came out of no where.

"I have not been giving any experiment pods yet?" He crossed his arms and tapped his feet.

"Jumba, we have been busying making the decorations for halloween." Lilo cheered.

"That celebration again, this time I'm will be dressing as Evil Gensius." Jumba stormed off.

On the other side of the island, Kiki was watering her garden, without even noticing the pod, and spraying it with water. As Kiki was about to walk away, she saw a bright light that cast a shadow in a different direction. She turned around and gasped as she dropped the water can.


	2. Who's scarier

Kiki stop herself before she could scream but then she yelled, "Jake!"

"I'm sorry, Kiki, but I just had ta scare you it was so cool."

"Very funny Jack, now get to the store. Its my day off and I don't want to be in a shock attack." Kiki laughed as Jack ran back to the shop. In the shadows, something was moving.

"That Jack." Kiki said going back to watering the plants.

* * *

Angel was holding up the wall decorations at Lilo's house, but as usual, the twins were over the which would be the scariest movie they ever saw. 

"I told ya, Chucky is more scary." Slang yelled, she was holding on part of the decoration.

"Please Freddy is way more scarier than a stupid doll. "Fang crossed her arms, holding the other part of the decoration.

"Nuh, Chucky is a spirit of a killer who was killed and keeps comin back, no matter what. Nothing's more scarier than a spirit."

"Yuh, the boogyman, Freddy keeps coming back all the time. Suspense and Terror, plus, his moves are unpredictable, people can predict Chucky's move anytime." Fang and Slang dropped the decoration and faced each other at the same time.

"That ain't true, Chucky's the best." The leader under Angel's feet fell down and left Angel holding on the the decoration while looking down, seeing the twins arguing.

"Freddy!"

"Chucky!"

"Freddy!"

"Chucky!"

Angel butted in, "Guys."

Instantly Slang and Fang snapped, "Stay out of this!!"

Angel was instantly quiet, until it started to rip.

"Uh girls." Angel butted in again, but this time, they just kept arguing.

"Freddy!"

"Chucky!"

"Freddy!"

Suddenly, it ripped and Angel fell right on top of the twins.

"What's going on here?" Stella asked coming in, Clover was carrying a pumpkin that was almost bigger than her.

"Fang thinks Freddy's scarier than Chucky."


	3. Fight or Fright

_I know it's passed Halloween, way passed, but I just wanna finish this thing right now_

Stitch just looked at Angel and her sisters except Stella all in a pile. Lilo was walking right into the room where everyone was just getting up.

"Don't wanna even ask." Lilo said, "But Slang do you think you could think of a costume for me, I wanna be as scary as possible."

"Yeah, if you ever saw Slang taking off her cloak, then you'll have something scary." Fang laughed as she fell to the ground.

"What's more scarier is the way you look right now but you wouldn't know scary if it bityou on the-." Slang was interrupted by Fang sudden combat.

"Hey! What are you trying ta say?"

"Oh nothing except for a witch, you sure are lame when it comes to being scary...."

While Slang and Fang were arguing, the others just stood there watching.

Lilo looked at Stella, "Are you going ta stop them."

"Usually I would but I can'tinterferewith anyfuture challenges."

* * *

Kiki was now working on the decoration for Halloween, until she felt a strange presence right behind her, she turned around to find a girl was standing right behind her. 

"Why is everyone trying to scare me," Kiki said under her breath, "Hello there, where did you come from?"

The girl just looked at her, she looked like Lilo's age, but her face was covered, as she just stared at Kiki with green eyes, but she was wearing black like a depressed person that just came from a funeral, with the veil and everything, she wore a black dress, which covered her very skin.

The girl just stood there, looking stiff. Kiki just shrugged her shoulders and turned back around.The minute she turned around the shadow of the little girl started to cover Kiki's body, when she turned around, there was only a scream........


	4. Who?

_Blissey: Sorry but this experiment isn't Spooky, in fact this one is completely created by me._

* * *

The scream echoed through the neighborhood, but fell upon deaf ears.Thefigure once again smiled, at Kiki, but this time Kiki didn't move, she was stone. 

"I still got it"

* * *

Lilo was walking around in the store looking for a new costume. 

"Hmmm...Something different, something that no one else would think of." Lilo was saying to herself. Stitch was just picking anything.

"How bout just being yourself, that's something that no one will ever think of?" A Voice said, it was Mertle and her groupies.

"Yeah." They said, like always.

"Mertle, for once, can you just leave me alone?" Lilo rolled her eyes, not being in the mood.

"No way, freaks and weirdlos need to be taunt, its the natural way of life."

Lilo sighed, walking away.

* * *

During Hula Class, Lilo was so excited about something, she just couldn't sit still and she left quickly when class was over. She ran all the way home, changed and ran back out of the door, even Stitch couldn't even keep up with her. 

"Whoa, Lilo, where's the fire?" David asked as Lilo nearly raced passed him. She stopped to give Stitch a chance to keep up.

"Keoni's going to be at Kiki's Coffee House, and Ihave to look my best." Lilo said, then she started to run away, Stitch was right behind her so far.

By the time Lilo was there, she saw Keoni siting at on table by himself. She was too busy removing all the branches from her hair before she could wait up to him.

"Hey Keoni." Lilo greeted, sitting on a seat next to him.

"Hi Lilo, did you hear about Kiki?"

"No what?"

"During her break, she's now stone. No one knows how?"

"Stone figure, maybe she was making a scary model of herself."

"That's what everyone else was thinking until they found some sunburned tourist frozen in stone too. It's crazy."

"Very strange."

"You're telling me."

* * *

The figure was in the forest, holding four new experiment pods,304, 305, 306, and 307.

It instantly drops it into some water, and backed away once there was a ball of yellow light. Four shadows stood above her, their eyes glowing in the darkness, one was glowing red, two were orange, and one was light blue.

"We must collect the otherssssss, and then the chaossssss ssssssshall begin." The figure laughed evilly as the others laughed along with it.

* * *

By that time, Lilo was already checking for anexperiment that can turn others to stone.

Jumba walked into the room,. "What is little girl doing, little girl should be preparing for scary celebration?"

"Yeah, but there must be an experiment turning people into stone."

"Can't be experiment, it was just two people, maybe just statues."

"Yeah but Jumba, what if it is an experiment, then we should be ready, right?"

"Right, but little girl.....Oh no."

"What?"  
"Jumba is just remembering, there is one experiment that can turn inhabitants to stone."


End file.
